


A Mother Lives

by Jestana



Series: Half Siblings [18]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Expanding Canon, F/F, F/M, a lot of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Yuon Par spots a familiar face across the marketplace on Dennon.
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Elara Dorne/Male Republic Trooper, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, OFC/OFC
Series: Half Siblings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003869
Kudos: 1





	A Mother Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn't intend for Dyonne to live at all. Eventually, my stupid brain was like "what if she survived somehow?" That prompted me to create Dyonne in SWtOR. As I played her, my brain continued to toy with the idea of bringing her into the half siblings 'verse. This is the end result. [Here](https://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/611236031754321920/heres-the-entire-par-family-dyonne-their) is the entire family.

Her business on Dennon complete, Yuon decided a little shopping excursion was in order. As she browsed through the goods on offer at the local outdoor market, a woman not far away caught her eye. Around Yuon's age, her auburn hair, liberally streaked with gray, was pulled back into a ponytail and wide green eyes met Yuon's for a moment before they both looked away. _It **can't** be Dyo. She's too old._ She studied her hands and mentally rolled her eyes. _Actually, she's the **perfect** age._

"Excuse me." Yuon turned to see that the woman had approached while she'd been thinking. "Is your name Yuon Par?"

She nodded, her heart thudding in her chest. "I am. Dyo?"

"Yuon." Smiling, Dyonne nodded and laughed when Yuon gathered her into a tight hug. "Oh, stars, it's been forever, hasn't it?"

Nodding, Yuon reluctantly eased back. "Yes. Your children told me you were dead."

"My children?" Dyonne blinked and stared at Yuon. "You've met them?"

Smiling mischievously, Yuon nodded again. "Yes. Norm was my padawan. He introduced me to the other four."

"F-four?" Dyonne clutched at Yuon's arms. "Viray is _alive_?"

Yuon nodded a third time. "Yes, he is. Alive and well, last I heard."

"Do you mind coming home with me so we can talk in private?" Dyonne requested after glancing around the market.

This time, Yuon shook her head. "I don't mind. Lead the way."

"This way." Taking Yuon's hand, Dyonne led her from the market. "Why do my kids think I'm dead? There weren't any remains."

Holding firmly to Dyonne's hand, Yuon explained, "According to Norm, your home on Coruscant was completely destroyed. There was no way anyone could have survived it."

"I wasn't home, though." Dyonne glanced at Yuon with a frown.

Yuon shrugged. "They thought you were. Until a couple years ago, Norm had only been in contact with Jeveen and Yakarn. They didn't know what had happened to Viray or Kageesh."

"Let's finish discussing this at home." Dyonne shook her head slightly. "A _lot_ has happened since the Sacking, apparently."

Laughing softly, Yuon nodded her agreement. "Oh, yes, a great deal."

*

Prella raised her head when she heard the apartment door open and close. "That didn't take as long as it--" she stopped short when she noticed the woman who'd followed her wife into the apartment. "Edina, who's your friend?"

"Hi, Prella." Edina walked over to help her get to her feet, kissing her softly once she was upright. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Yuon Par. We happened across each other at the market. Yuon, this is my wife, Prella Hansen."

The strange woman stepped forward, offering her hand. "Hello, it's lovely to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Master Par," Prella replied, shaking Yuon's hand.

Before any of the adults could say anything else, Jaydee asked from where he'd been playing on the floor with Kitteridge. "Mama, who she?"

"Jay, this is my sister, Yuon," Edina knelt to explain to him and Kitteridge. "That makes her your aunt." She looked up as Yuon knelt on the floor, too. "Yuon, these are our sons, Jaydee and Kitteridge Hansen."

Yuon offered her hand to them, solemn. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Auntie!" Both Jaydee and Kitteridge flung themselves at Yuon for a hug.

After a moment of surprise, she closed her arms around them and hugged them back. "Yes, that's right." Her green eyes glittered with unshed tears when she looked at her sister. "It seems we _both_ have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, we do." Edina nodded firmly, and then looked up at Prella. "Dear, could you put them down for their naps? I'll make tea for all of us."

Prella nodded and gently pried her sons out of their new aunt's arms. Despite their protests, they didn't take long to drift off to sleep once they were settled in their beds. When she returned to the living area, Yuon and Edina had settled at the dining table with cups of tea. A third cup sat at the place next to Edina. Prella gladly sat down and took a sip. "What, exactly is going on, Edina?"

"I told you once that I already had children," Edina replied, taking Prella's hand and kissing the back. She nodded, that'd been one of many discussions before they'd decided to adopt children. "Well, Yuon told me that they think I'm dead."

She blinked, surprised by that tidbit of information. "Really? How? There weren't any remains, since you're here."

"My understanding is that their old residence was completely destroyed during the Sacking," Yuon explained quietly. "They assumed Dy--Edina had been inside."

Edina squeezed Prella's hand gently. "You can use my first name, Yuon. Prella knows Edina is my middle name."

"That makes it easier for me." Yuon smiled in relief. "Anyway, they assumed Dyo was dead, mourned for her, and carried on with their lives."

Prella looked at her wife and quietly said, "You want to get in touch with them, don't you?"

"Of course. I've missed them." Edina wrapped her other hand around both of theirs. "You're still my wife, though, Prella. I won't do it without you."

She hadn't thought Edina would, but she was touched by her declaration all the same. "Thank you, Edina. How did you want to handle it?"

"Most of them are using Coruscant as their home base." Yuon produced a datapad and set it on the table. At the press of a button, a holoimage appeared in the air above the projector.

Edina made a soft sound of longing. When Prella looked at her, she saw regret on Edina's face. Quietly, she murmured, "They've all grown up so much and I've _missed_ it."

"When you said none of them had the same sires, you weren't kidding," Prella murmured, studying the holoimage more carefully now. Four men were gathered around one woman, all of them smiling at the camera. The woman was human, as was one of the men. The other three men, however, were all different species: zabrak, mirialan, and rattataki.

Edina shrugged, indicating each of them as she named them: "Viray, Kageesh, Yakarn, Normajh, and Jeveen." She peered closer at the woman. "Does Jev have an implant over her eye?"

"Yes, she does." Yuon nodded and pressed a button. The holoimage disappeared, replaced by a different one. The woman from the previous picture with a different human man. She was grinning brightly at the camera, but he was looking at her, his expression fond and loving. "During the Sacking, she was almost crushed by falling debris. Norm was able to shield her with the Force, keeping her injuries from becoming worse. It also brought them to the attention of the Jedi. It was the first news I'd had of you or our parents in years, Dyo."

Edina reached out to touch the image, only for her fingers to go through it. "How badly was she hurt, Yuon?"

"She has prosthetic limbs on her right side, below the elbow and knee, and the implant over her right eye," Yuon explained, her expression sympathetic. "I know you have a lot more questions, Dyo, but a lot of them your children can and _should_ answer."

Prella met Edina's eyes. "Do you want to _visit_ Coruscant, love, or move there?"

"I swore I wouldn't go back after the Sacking." Edina sighed and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Prella's. "For my children, though, I'll gladly move back there."

Prella reached up and gently rubbed Edina's shoulders and neck. "It won't be cheap."

"I know someone who can help with that." Edina grinned suddenly, matching her daughter's in the holoimage.

*

"Hello?" Bryden answered his holocomm with some curiosity. Only a few people had this particular holofrequency and none of them had a reason to use it at the moment.

He drew in a breath at the holoimage that appeared. "Hello, Bryden. It's been a long time."

"D-Dyo? I thought-- um," he faltered, not sure how to explain why he assumed she was dead.

A familiar crooked grin spread across her face. "I'm aware that my children assumed I died during the Sacking. Obviously, that wasn't true."

"So why are you contacting me instead of them?" Bryden asked, raising his eyebrows inquiringly. "They'll be delighted to learn they were wrong."

Laughing softly, Dyonne replied, "I'd like to move back to Coruscant and I hoped you would help me with that."

"If you're offering your old payment, I won't accept this time," Bryden told her quietly, though he had to admit that she'd aged well since he last saw her.

She shook her head. "No, I had something else in mind." The holoimage dissolved for a moment and, when it resolved, she'd been joined by another human woman, perhaps a decade or so younger. She held a little boy and Dyonne held a second one. "This is my wife, Prella Hansen. These are our sons, Jaydee and Kitteridge."

"Oh, _stars_ ," he breathed the words, staring at them in shock. "How--? Never mind. I have a feeling the explanation is too long for a holocall."

Dyonne nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, it is. Will you help us?"

"I never needed a bribe, you know." Bryden grabbed a datapad and started a new document. "All right, what sort of help do you need and how soon can you be on Coruscant?"

Prella kissed Jaydee's forehead. "We'd like help finding a place to live and make networking connections for a trading company based on Dennon."

"Okay. Tell me what you're looking for in terms of both," Bryden replied, preparing to take notes. "I'll do what I can."

Dyonne smiled brightly. "Thank you, Bryden. Don't tell my kids. I want to surprise them."

"As long as I'm there for it." Bryden countered, smiling in reply.

She winked. "Deal."

*

Dyonne held tight to Prella's hand as they followed Bryden into the private room at the cantina where she was to be reunited with her older children. Jaydee and Kitteridge were at their new home on Coruscant with Florya. She adored her grandsons and they loved her just as much. Prella squeezed her hand lightly. "Stop worrying, Edina. They'll be _delighted_ that you're not dead after all."

"It's been so long, Prella," Dyonne reminded her, sitting down in the chair Bryden pulled out for her. "I'm sure they'll be a _little_ angry."

As he pulled out a chair for Prella, Bryden told her, "Probably, but I have a feeling their happiness will outweigh it."

"Exactly." Prella sat down and took Dyonne's hand again, kissing the back. "Try to relax."

Sighing, Dyonne nodded her agreement. "All right."

"Excellent. They should start coming soon." Bryden told them, settling into a nearby chair.

Normally, Dyonne would have happily chatted away with Prella and Bryden, but she was too nervous about seeing her children again to make much conversation. Luckily, the others understood. Bryden simply read on a datapad while he waited and Prella held Dyonne's hand, tracing patterns on the back and palm with her fingertips. She looked up when the door opened to admit Jeveen and her husband. "Okay, Uncle Bryden, why did--" Jeveen stopped short because Dyonne had stood up and her daughter had spotted her. Blinking quickly, she whispered, "Mom?" Nodding, she opened her arms. "Mom!"

"Oh, Jev." Dyonne laughed, catching Jeveen when she dashed across the room and hugged her. She hugged her back, delighted to see her daughter again.

After a long moment, Jeveen eased back. "You survived? How?"

"Perhaps we should wait for your brothers before I answer any questions," Dyonne suggested, preferring to explain once to all of her children.

Jeveen made a face, but nodded, and turned to the young man who'd entered with her. "Corso, come over and meet your mother-in-law."

"I can see the resemblance," he replied, walking over to slip his arm around Jeveen's waist. He addressed Dyonne. "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am."

Jeveen nudged his side with her elbow, making him grunt. "You know we don't stand on ceremony, Corso." While he rubbed his side with a wounded expression, Jeveen turned back to Dyonne. "Mom, this is Corso Riggs, my husband. Corso, this is my mother, Dyonne Par."

She shook her head briefly. "Not Par anymore, Jev: Hansen." She felt Prella move to her side and take her hand. Dyonne smiled at Prella and squeezed her hand. "I hope you and the boys won't mind having a stepmother."

"Mom, we'll just be happy to have you back," Jeveen told her, smiling brightly at Prella.

Her wife drew in a breath. "Oh, you have Edina's smile."

"Edina?" Corso repeated, glancing around curiously.

Jeveen laughed softly. "Edina is Mom's middle name, Corso."

"Oh." He ducked his head, embarrassed.

Turning to Corso, Jeveen hugged him gently, whispering something that made him nod and relax. As they found seats, the door opened to admit Yuon and Normajh, deep in conversation with each other. As they neared the table where Dyonne stood waiting, Normajh stopped mid-sentence and slowly looked up. He stared for a long moment before crossing to Dyonne and hugging her. Dyonne hugged him back. As he held her, he whispered, "I'm glad you're alive after all, Mom."

"I'm glad to still be alive, myself," Dyonne whispered back, blinking back tears.

Taking a step back, he kissed her forehead. "Let me guess: explanations will have to wait for the other three?"

"Of course." Dyonne laughed, wiping at her eyes.

Yuon handed her a box of tissues. "I came prepared, Dyo."

"You already knew." Normajh remarked, looking at Yuon with narrowed eyes.

She smiled as she hugged her sister. "You have Yuon to thank for this, Norm."

"I see." Grinning, he bent to kiss Yuon's cheek. "Thanks, Aunt Yuon."

Chuckling, Yuon patted Normajh's arm before walking over to join Bryden, who'd set his datapad aside. Dyonne remained standing while Normajh sat down with Jeveen and Corso. After a short wait, the next two people to arrive brought more tears to Dyonne's eyes. While Viray and Yakarn stared in shock, Dyonne moved forward and pulled her oldest son into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead."

"The others told me _you_ were dead," Viray whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

She laughed weakly. "No more than you, apparently."

"Don't keep Mom all to yourself, Viray," Yakarn commented after a short wait.

Laughing again, Dyonne gently freed herself so she could hug Yakarn, too. "I'm happy to see you, too, Yakarn."

"I never doubted it, Mom," Yakarn replied, hugging her back.

That done, they headed over to join the others. Dyonne could see the curiosity in their faces and held up a hand. "Once Kag is here, I'll explain properly."

"Yes, Mom." Viray, Yakarn, Normajh, and Jeveen chorused, only for the younger two start laughing, collapsing against each other as they did.

Dyonne smiled and sat down for the moment. Prella leaned over to whisper, "They all have your smile, don't they?"

"I like to think so," Dyonne replied, resting her temple against Prella's for a moment.

When the door next opened, two men entered together instead of just one as Dyonne had expected. Kageesh and Ivory stopped with identical surprised expressions when they spotted Dyonne waiting for them. Her son recovered from his surprise first, walking over to hug her tight. "Missed you, Mom."

"I missed you, too, Kag." She hugged him back.

Once he'd moved away, Ivory shook Dyonne's hand. "You've aged gracefully, Dyo."

"So have you, Ivory, though I'm surprised you're here." Dyonne hid her relief that he wasn't presuming on their previous relationship any more than Bryden had.

Ivory gestured to Kageesh and Jeveen. "You have those two to thank. I'll leave them to provide the necessary details."

"Of course." Dyonne chuckled and gestured for him to sit. She nodded to Bryden, who got up and left briefly to request that their food be served now. Once he returned, she addressed the others. "Clearly, I'm not dead yet." Jeveen giggled, leaning against Corso. "I have it on good authority that our home was completely demolished during the Sacking, but I wasn't in it at the time. I was evacuated from Coruscant along with a large group of refugees. I had no way of contacting anyone. I eventually ended up on Dennon. I was very tired when I filled out the paperwork and accidentally switched my first and middle name, so everyone there knows me as Edina rather than Dyonne."

Prella covered Dyonne's hand with hers, squeezing gently. "That's where we met. I own and run a trading company on Dennon. I do much the same as Bryden, except I import goods from off world and ship them around Dennon. Edina was hired to load and unload cargo at the spaceport. Her supervisor noticed that she was good at dealing with people and recommended a transfer to customer services." Prella smiled fondly at Dyonne. "She developed a reputation for getting the best deals for both my company and the companies and freighter captains we dealt with."

"I was gradually promoted through the company until I was head of the commerce division," Dyonne explained, twining her fingers with Prella's. "Along the way, we met and began to spend time together outside work hours. I don't know if I could pinpoint when we actually started _dating_. It just... happened."

Her children chuckled and Prella kissed Dyonne's cheek. "I proposed to Edina and we were married after a few months. She _did_ tell me that she'd already had children." Prella's gaze encompassed the five siblings. "But I still wanted to raise one or two myself. We decided to adopt, but our application was refused due to Edina's rather spotty personal background."

"Luckily, I still had a few contacts from my freighter captain days," Dyonne glanced briefly at Jeveen, remembering what Yuon had told her about her daughter's profession. "Through them, we adopted a little boy named Jaydee."

Jeveen drew in a sharp breath and quickly covered her mouth with one hand. Prella nodded slightly. "About a year later, the same mercenary who brought us Jay contacted us about adopting another little boy named Kitteridge."

"Yes, Jev, they're here on Coruscant," Dyonne told her in response to her daughter's not-quite-muffled squeal.

Yuon stood up and moved forward to join Dyonne. "The Order sent me to Dennon to retrieve some Jedi artifacts that had been uncovered by one of the archeological expeditions. I decided to visit the marketplace before I left and saw Dyo."

"Yuon told me you all thought I was dead, so Prella and I decided to move to Coruscant to tell you that I'm not dead yet," Dyonne finished, hugging her sister for a moment.

Jeveen practically bounced in her seat. "Did Uncle Bryden help you arrange this?"

"Yes, I did." Bryden joined Dyonne, Prella, and Yuon. "The food is ready, by the way."

Dyonne nodded, relieved that they got through her story with minimal interruptions. "I think we're ready to eat."

*

Jeveen could hardly believe it: her mother wasn't dead after all! It was the best thing that could have happened. She had all of her family now: mother, brothers, husband, sire, and even a daughter of her own. Jeveen tapped her fork on her plate, realizing now how much her mother had missed since the Sacking. She blinked when Dyonne covered her hand, gently stopping the tapping of her fork. "Jev, what's wrong?"

"We've missed so much of each other's lives," Jeveen admitted quietly. "You didn't get to see Norm and I finish growing up. You didn't get to see me marry Corso or laugh at me waddling around with my first pregnancy."

Smiling, Dyonne squeezed Jeveen's hand gently. "Nor did you get to laugh at me falling in love for the first time, or help me adopt Jay or Kitt. However, now we can watch the children grow up together and take turns playing baby-sitter."

"Besides, Bryden recorded our wedding, so Mrs. Hansen can watch it whenever she likes," Corso added, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Dyonne wagged her finger at him. "None of that 'Mrs. Hansen' crap, Corso. I'm Jev's mother, so you can call me Dyonne or Dyo. Tack an 'aunt' in front of it if that helps."

"Yes, Aunt Dyo," Corso replied, smiling sheepishly.

Prella peered around Dyonne. "I hope you don't plan to call _me_ 'Mrs. Hansen' instead."

"What would you like us to call you?" Normajh asked from across the table.

She glanced around the table, ensuring she had everyone's attention. "You're welcome to call me Prella or Aunt Prella. I don't expect to be your mother, but I _am_ married to her."

"Aunt Prella," Kageesh declared, returning his attention to his food.

Viray chuckled and nodded his agreement. "Kag always did know how to cut to the heart of the matter." He raised his glass to Prella. "Aunt Prella."

"Aunt Prella," Yakarn, Normajh, and Jeveen echoed, bringing a blush to Prella's cheek.

Dyonne kissed her wife's cheek, deepening the blush. As everyone resumed eating, Jeveen touched her mother's hand to catch her attention. "I don't know if Aunt Yuon or Uncle Bryden told you, but I fly a light freighter myself. That's how I met Corso."

"Yes, Yuon told me that you've followed in my footsteps," Dyonne replied, turning her hand to clasp Jeveen's. "Even to the point of having your ship stolen almost right under your nose."

Jeveen scowled at the memory. "Yeah. If not for Corso, I wouldn't have gotten the _Starseeker_ back at all."

"The _Starseeker_?" Dyonne repeated, her gaze sharpening. "Did you name it that?"

She shook her head, surprised by her mother's reaction. "No, it was already named that."

"How did you acquire it and from whom?" Dyonne leaned towards Jeveen, ignoring her food for the moment.

Eyebrows arched curiously, Jeveen told her, "I stowed away on it right around my eighteenth birthday. I didn't mean to, but the older man flying it was more amused than anything else when he found me. He took me on as his apprentice and, when he died, I inherited the ship."

"What was his name?" Dyonne clearly wasn't going to let the subject go. "Herbert?"

She shook her head. "No, his name was Kevin. He did mention once that he won the ship from an asshole named Herbert in a sabaac game."

"If it was who I think it was, he deserved to lose it." Looking satisfied, Dyonne sat back in her chair. "As I mentioned earlier, I _was_ a freighter captain, before I had Viray. My ship was a light freighter named the _Starseeker_."

Jeveen frowned in thought. "What happened to it?"

"Viray's sire, Herbert, stole it from me." Dyonne reached over and squeezed Viray's hand. "He also left me with Viray, so I can't be completely upset. I didn't have the right connections to track him down, so settling on Coruscant wasn't purely voluntary on my part."

Viray clasped Dyonne's hand, squeezing gently. "I wouldn't be here if not for that, so I can't bring myself to be mad at him."

"I will _never_ regret having you and the others, Viray," Dyonne told him, covering his hand with her other one and returning the squeeze.

Jeveen smiled when she felt Corso wrap his arm around her shoulders and leaned back into his warmth. She couldn't regret it, either, because _she_ wouldn't be around if not for that.

*

"Thank you for coming, Rey, Elara," Bryden greeted them when they arrived at the Drondil penthouse a few days after they finally returned from Makeb with Fiosynod and Kira, as well as the rest of Havoc Squad and Fiosynod's crew.

They exchanged hugs and Bryden led them into the sitting room, where Florya met them with hugs of her own. She rested her hand on Elara's stomach. "How far along are you, Elara?"

"About seven months," Elara replied, smiling proudly. She'd realized she was pregnant while they were on Makeb and had reluctantly agreed to stay back at whatever base they were using to avoid risking their unborn child. "Havoc Squad is on leave until the baby is born at least."

Florya hugged them again. "Congratulations."

"It's been _ever_ so long since we last saw each other, Rey," Fiosynod remarked dryly from where he and Kira already sat on one of the sofas.

Laughing, Reynarden and Elara walked over to greet them with hugs. "Yes, so very long, Fio."

"Sit, Elara," Florya encouraged her. "I'm sure your back and legs are tired."

Amused, Elara sat down next to Kira. "Among other things, yes."

"Not that we mind visiting, Mom," Reynarden began, perching on the arm of the sofa beside his wife. "But why did you and Dad ask us to come?"

Bryden entered the sitting room in time for Reynarden's question. "There's some people who'd like to meet you."

With that, he stepped aside to reveal two older women. The shorter of the two looked to be around Bryden's age, with auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and deep green eyes. The other woman was perhaps a decade younger with thick black hair cut short and warm brown eyes. Each woman held a little boy: a two-year-old with bright red hair and gold eyes and a three-year-old with straight black hair and blue eyes. Kira gasped and Reynarden looked at his sister-in-law. She was staring at the two-year-old, her hands pressed to her mouth. Fiosynod wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something to her. She nodded, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Reynarden glanced at his parents curiously. Smiling sympathetically, Florya said, "Rey, Fio, Elara, Kira, we'd like you to meet Prella and Dyonne Hansen and their adopted sons: Jaydee and Kitteridge."

"What?" Reynarden's jaw dropped. He recognized the boys' names and understood now why Kira had reacted so strongly. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Dyonne smiled and walked over to Kira. "I can see his resemblance to you."

After a moment, Kitteridge let Kira gently pull him from Dyonne's grasp and into her lap. She stared down at her son almost hungrily. "You've grown up so much, Kitt."

"I'm two years old," he told her, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Why you crying?"

Laughing a little, Kira hugged him. "I'm just so happy."

"I believe you recognize _this_ little man," Prella interjected, carrying Jaydee over to Reynarden.

He carefully took the little boy from her, setting him on the arm of the couch instead of trying to hold him on his hip. "Hello, Jaydee, right?"

"Yes." Jaydee nodded, bright blue eyes solemn as he studied Reynarden. After a moment, he reached up to touch Reynarden's cheek. "What's wrong with your face?"

Puzzled, Reynarden glanced past him to Elara, who was watching them intently. She traced a finger around her right eye. "I believe he means your tattoo, Reynar."

"Oh!" Reynarden leaned down so Jaydee could examine it more closely if he wanted. "It's a tattoo. Ink injected into the skin to make a permanent mark."

Jaydee stared at him in confusion, even as he continued to trace the tattoo. Still standing nearby, Prella chuckled. "It's like Uncle Kag's marks on either side of his head, Jay."

"Oh. 'Kay." Jaydee finished and twisted around on the arm of the couch to peer down at Elara. "You're pretty."

Staring at him in bemusement, Elara told him, "Well, thank you, Jaydee."

"Jay," he told her firmly, and then pointed at Kitteridge, who was now sitting in Fiosynod's lap. "He's Kitt. We're brothers."

Reynarden smiled and indicated Fiosynod. "You see Fio there? He's _my_ brother."

"He's red," Jaydee pronounced after staring at Fiosynod for a moment.

Dyonne and Prella both laughed, drawing Fiosyond and Kira's attention. "Did someone just say that I'm red?"

"Jay's not wrong, Fio," Reynarden told his brother with a grin.

Fiosynod made a show of examining his arm. "And here I thought I'd managed to change my skin color."

Kitteridge looked intrigued, holding his arm against Fiosynod's. " _Can_ you, Mr. Fio?"

"No, I can't." Fiosynod shook his head. "Rey can, if he stays out in the sun too long."

Jay frowned. "I did and it hurt."

"Not me." Kitteridge volunteered, sticking his tongue out at Jay.

Prella gave him a stern look. "Kitt, we've talked about that. Sticking your tongue out at people, even your brother, is rude."

"Yes, Mom. Sorry, Mom." Kitteridge looked abashed.

Dyonne folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't stick your tongue out at your mom, Kitt."

"Sorry, Jay," Kitteridge added after giving a put-upon sigh.

Bryden stepped forward. "Let's go play for a bit, boys."

"Yes, Uncle Bryden." Jaydee slid down to the floor from the arm of the couch, rolling forward and onto his feet without missing a beat. Reynarden's heart clenched as he watched, musing that he used to love doing that.

Fiosynod set Kitteridge on the floor and he let Florya pick him up while Bryden took Jaydee's hand. Once the four of them were gone, Kira turned to Dyonne and Prella. "You adopted them?"

"Yes, about a year apart." Prella nodded, taking Dyonne's hand.

Kira stood up and removed the glove from one hand, extending it towards Dyonne. "May I?"

"Of course." Dyonne held out her hand.

Without hesitation, Kira clasped her hand and closed her eyes. Prella glanced between the two curiously. "What's she doing?"

"Some Jedi can See things if they touch others with their bare skin and Kira is one of them," Fiosynod explained, his eyes focused on his wife. "Whatever is at the forefront of Dyonne's thoughts, Kira will See it."

At that moment, Kira released Dyonne's hand and blinked a couple times before her eyes focused on Dyonne. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Welcome home, Ms. Par."

"Norm told me Jedi can sense if people are related to others," Dyonne replied with a soft chuckle. "Thank you, Knight Carsen, but please call me Dyonne or Dyo. If you really _must_ be formal, tack an 'aunt' in front."

Kira laughed, pulling her glove back on. "Very well, Aunt Dyo. Please call me Kira, then."

"I should have recognized your smile," Reynarden interjected, finally realizing why she'd looked so familiar to him. "It's the same as your children's."

Prella laughed, hugging Dyonne. "That's what I said!"

"Thank you." Dyonne smiled, patting Prella's arms. "For the record, the rest of you can call me by my first name, too."

Reynarden grinned. "Fine with me, Aunt Dyo. Just call me Rey or Reynarden."

"And me, Aunt Dyo," Fio added as Kira sat down beside him once again. "I'm Fio or Fiosynod."

Elara smiled faintly when Dyonne looked at her. "My name is Elara, Dyonne."

"And I'm Prella," she added with a laugh. Dyonne stretched up to kiss her cheek. The next moment, both women sobered. "We also wished to discuss what you would like to do about Jay and Kitt."

Dyonne nodded as she looked at them. "We don't wish to keep you from your sons, but we _have_ been raising them for the past few years."

"Reynar." Elara shifted to perch on the arm of the couch. He moved closer to Elara, looping his arms around her waist. Quietly, she asked, "What do you want to do?"

He sighed heavily, resting his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Part of me wants to raise him. He _is_ my son."

"But?" she prompted gently when he paused.

Sighing again, he admitted, "He's _happy_ with Aunt Dyo and Prella. What right do I have to take him away from that? Especially since he's still very young."

"Do you _have_ to raise him?" Elara asked, taking one of his hands and resting it on her stomach. "You'll be raising this one, after all."

Reynarden lightly rubbed her stomach, smiling when he felt it move under his touch. "Well, no. I just want to be part of his life."

"So we can leave him in Dyonne and Prella's custody, provided they let you visit," Elara suggested, her hand still covering his.

After a moment of consideration, he nodded. Much as he wanted to raise his son himself, it didn't matter if it wasn't good for Jaydee. "Yes. Let's do that." He turned his hand so he could bring hers up to kiss the back. "You're fine with this? Getting to know Jay?"

"He's your son, Reynar," Elara reminded him, tugging her hand free so she could cup his cheek. "Yours and Ava's. Why wouldn't I want to get to know him?"

Smiling warmly, he leaned forward to kiss her, light and swift. "I love you, Elara."

"I love you, too, Reynar." She returned the kiss and the smile.

Over his shoulder, he could see Fiosynod and Kira sitting with their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. He straightened up and turned to see Dyonne and Prella waiting patiently for them, the former with her head resting on the latter's shoulder. She straightened when she saw that Reynarden was looking at them. "What's your decision, Rey?"

"We've decided that it's better for Jay to remain with you two," Reynarden explained, feeling Elara clasp his hand with hers. "Provided we can visit with him and be part of his life."

Prella and Dyonne both nodded their agreement. "We'd already intended that much if you let us continue raising him."

"We've come to the same decision," Fiosynod added quietly from the couch.

Looking over, Reynarden could see that Kira was curled up against Fiosynod's chest, her head tucked under his chin. Prella walked over and crouched in front of them. "Are you sure, Fio, Kira? You don't seem happy about it."

"I'm not, but it's what's best for Kitt," Kira explained, shifting to look at Prella. "That's what matters most in this situation."

Prella nodded and took Kira's hands in hers. "Thank you. He's been a joy to raise and I look forward to sharing that with you as he grows up."

"Thank _you_ for giving us the chance." Kira sat up enough to hug Prella tightly.

She returned the hug and Reynarden smiled to see it. Their sons were in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of bringing Dyo into the story evolved quite a bit. Originally, she wasn't going to show up until _after_ the events of the Shadow of Revan. Given my plans for that (which I will eventually write the half siblings version), that would mean she wouldn't get to see Yuon again. So I tweaked the idea and now it's right at the end of the Rise of the Hutt Cartel expansion. I hope people enjoyed it.
> 
> I meant to post this on May 4th (May the Fourth be with you!), but life happened.


End file.
